


The dangers of volleyball practice with Bokuto Koutarou

by Saku015



Series: Whumptober 2019 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Brotherly Love, Canon Compliant, Caretaking, Concussions, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Panic, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Protective Team, Sickfic, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Teambuilding, Unconsciousness, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Due to an accident, Hinata ends up with a concussion.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Whumptober 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524758
Comments: 3
Kudos: 235





	The dangers of volleyball practice with Bokuto Koutarou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_owlette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_owlette/gifts).



> Day 9: Unconscious.  
> Day 5: Concussion.

It was only a stupid accident. A stupid accident with serious consequences. It happened at one of the many occasions when the three volleyball idiots – Sakusa referred to his fellow teammates as that – stayed behind for some extra practice once again with him supervising them. Their coach said that Hinata still had to develop his receiving skills, so Miya and Bokuto took it upon themselves to help. 

They had a really tiring afternoon practice behind themselves, so it was understandable that the ginger’s attention-kevel was not that high. At least that was what Sakusa thought when Bokuto’s spike hit their small teammate right on the forehead, making him fall back and faint. All three of them watched in horror as the younger’s body fell to the ground, his head meeting the floor with a worrying thud.

”FUCK!” Atsumu swore as he ducked under the net, running up to the boy with Bokuto in tow. He knelt down to examine him better. ”He’s fucking unconscious!” He jelled, turning towards his senior. ”Can’t you pay attention to the strength of your spikes, huh?!” He asked Bokuto angrily, but he paid him no mind.

”Shouyou! C’mon, buddy, open your eyes!” He begged the younger, tears gathering in his eyes. Sakusa knelt down beside them as well, looking at Hinata. ”How is he?” Bokuto asked and Atsumu rolled his eyes.

”Let him take a look, dammit!” He said and Bokuto ducked his head, his ears burning in shame.

”Miya, stop being a little bitch,” Sakusa said nonchalantly and Atsumu scoffed. ”There is a great chance him having a small concussion,” the black haired boy said eventually. ”He hit is head real bad.”

”W-what can we do?” Bokuto asked, his voice breaking at the end of his question. He felt tears pricking the corner of his eyes, but he knew he had to keep it together for Shouyou.

”We need to take him to the nurse’s office,” Sakusa said, then grabbed Bokuto’s arm as the duel colored boy was about to life the ginger up immediately. ”Be careful, will you?” He said and Bokuto quickly nodded, a bit embarrassed. 

He slowly took Hinata in his arms and stoop up from the ground as carefully as possible. After that, he trotted out of the gym with Atsumu and Sakusa following him. As he hurried towards the nurse’s office, he pulled the boy whom he loved as a little brother closer to his chest, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

They reached the nurse’s office in record time. After Bokuto had laid Hinata to one of the beds, the nurse confirmed that, indeed, the boy mist likely had a concussion. Luckily for them, it was not serious enough for a visit to the hospital.

”Thank goodness,” Atsumu mumbled under his breath as he sat down next to Bokuto to the other uncomfortable chair that was for visitors.

Bokuto didn’t register anything that the blonde said, only ran his fingers through Hinata’s hair. To that, Hinata started opening his eyes. He blinked for a few times before the things came to focus. He groaned, feeling the pain in his head before speaking up.

”Kou-san? What happened?” He asked, his voice slurred.

”You were hit on the head with a volleyball due-” Atsumu started, but Sakusa hit him on the back of his head.

”I told you, don’t be a little bitch, Miya,”

To the mention of being hit on the forehead, Hinata’s eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on his lips.

”That spike was so cool, Kou-san!” He said excitedly. ”Sorry I couldn’t receive it properly, tho…” he finished with a small pout.

”Nonono! I was the one who hit it too hard!” Bouto said quickly to calm the younger that he was not at fault for what happened. ”Sometimes I can’t control my strenght when it comes to spikes.” 

”Ah! I remember that Akaashi-san scolded you for that at our summer training camp at high school!” Hinata recalled and Atsumu snickered. A minute later, however, his eyes widened.

”Did you really have to bring up that guy?” He asked with a groan. ”I have no strength for listening Bokuto’s rambling about him till we can leave this office!”


End file.
